Moon's Bodyguard
by Queenlyn K
Summary: Pamla 'Moonkek' Pine was your average nerd for anime. Except the only animes she watched were the ones with strong female main characters. She finds herself stuck in the Kuroshitsuji world with only a vague idea of what was happening. She already thinks things can't get much worse until she's mistaken for a famous assassin. Will she find a way home and survive this crazy world?
1. Best of the Best

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Best of the Best**_

"Alright, which of you bakas are next?!"

The girl who spoke was standing on the edge of the park's fountain, towering over several beat up bodies of gang members. All of them were badly bruised and were bleeding; some had broken noses or twisted arms. All of them were groaning in pain or were mumbling small pleas of mercy. It was midafternoon during the fall and it was the first day of fall break for all the schools in Las Vegas. The first day of break for this young lady and her friend was certainly starting off exciting.

The high school girl that towered over the fallen men had her arms crossed and her face set in a challenging manager, daring the beaten men to fight her again if they choose too. The girl had light almond skin and an aura of power; she wore black sneakers that went halfway up her ankles; she had on faded-ripped blue jeans and through the rips you could see black leggings on. She had on an oversized button up shirt, which was open, with white, brown, pink and blue buttons and was checkered with the colors brown and green, underneath that was a white tight skin long sleeved shirt with brown fake fur trimming at the colure. She had on brown gloves with a swirling pattern on them and only covered her thumbs.

Her hair was cut short to under her ears but the hair in the back curled up somehow making her hair seem longer yet wild. The color was dark blue-brown. The hair on the left side of her face covered part of her eye hiding the fact her eyes were two different colors. Her right eye was a deep brown that matched the earth while the left eye was blue-green. She had a on a black scarf that was wrapped around her neck and partly covered her mouth but you could still see the frown it was set in.

"Ahhh, Moonkek you didn't have to go overkill on them," said a girl that was standing a few feet away from the high schooler known as Moonkek and the fallen gang members. Moonkek just huffed and walked over to the girl who spoke to her.

"Those idiots deserved it, Shi" she replied; her voice was light yet gruff.

The girl named Shi smiled and tilted her head hair making her curly red hair sway. She wore brown boots and white leggings with a light pink skirt over it. On her hip were two little strings that ended with medium size white pom-poms. She wore a pink jacket on with the left side all the way over to the right with pink buttons. Her hair had bangs that were moved to the right side of her face. Her eyes were a bright green.

The two walked down the sidewalk as they talked about those gang members that Moonkek just took out.

"True they deserved it but don't you think you were being a little harsh? All they did to us was talk," Shi questioned; her face was still all happy though. Moonkek just huffed and crossed her arms tightly.

"They tried to recruit me into their little gang and one felt your butt when they thought I wasn't looking. I think that was enough of a reason to almost send them to their grave."

Shi blinked showing confusion before smiling again.

"Oh? They felt my butt? I didn't feel anything though", Shi said happily while Moonkek just face palmed.

"You can be so oblivious sometimes you know?" Moonkek said as she chuckled some at Shi's cluelessness. Shi just lightly chuckled. They were almost at a small cafe where they were going to meet a friend. They were only a few feet away as they saw their friend come out of the cafe with a bag in his hand. Shi smiled more and waved at the boy.

"Hey, Thrint!" She yelled; the boy looked their way and smiled, he waved back at the two girls. As they got closer they could see the attire he was wearing. He wore a black, red and white tracksuit and white tennis shoes. His pants were black with two white lines on the sides and the top was open showing his light blue t-shirt that said in white letters "knowledge is power." The top half of his tracksuit was longed sleeved and red with two black lines on the sides. He wore rectangular shaped glasses which made his dark grey eyes look sharper. His skin was an olive color and he had short dirty blond hair. The end of his hair was messy while the top was combed neatly.

"The reason you two are late is because Moonkek got into a fight again," Thrint stated. Moonkek just huffed some more and started walking past Thrint. He just chuckled and started to walk with the two high school girls.

"Do you have to say everything like it's a fact? You don't know if the reason we were late was because of a fight, it might have been late because of family matters or something," Moonkek said grumbly. Thrint smirked and moved his glasses up.

"Well considering all the other times we decide to meet up you are always five minutes late and that is usual how long your fights last never less or more." Thrint smirked even more as he continued. "And to conclude my proof your knuckles on your left hand is scraped some which usually happens when you hit someone to hard."

Moonkek glared at him. "No one likes a know it all."

Shi and Thrint laughed at her as she grumbled. Shi then look at the bag that Thrint was holding.

"So what's in the bag?" She asked. Thrint smiled and handed the bag to Moonkek who snapped out of her little fit and looked at him in confusion.

"It's just some food for Moonkek since she probably hasn't had anything to eat today."

Moonkek glared at him again and tried to hand him back the bag.

"Just because I'm poor it doesn't mean I can't feed myself!" She yelled at him. She kept trying to put the bag of food in his hands but he was quick when it came to dodging which he learned early when he first met Moonkek.

"Now, now, there's nothing wrong with charity," he said as he twirled around Moonkek and stop to stand by Shi who was innocently watching their dodging game. "Besides don't you want to know what the food is?"

Moonkek instantly stopped and stood with the bag in front of her. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were deep in concentration. Both Shi and Thrint knew this look, she always got that look whenever someone offered food; she was always stubborn when it came to accepting someone's charity to her since she was ridiculously poor. When she got this look it meant she was debating whether to swallow her pride and take the food or just hand it back and tell them to give to someone less unfortunate than her. She rarely accepted food from grown-ups and other teenagers she knew but when it came from Shi and Thrint they always got her to take it.

Because they knew how to get her to take it. A smell of thick cream and sweet chocolate came from the bag making Moonkek's stomach growl. That caused her to snap out of her trance and blush with embarrassment and she quickly opened the bag. Her eyes widen and a glint of happiness showed, in a quick motion she glomped Thrint.

"You're the best!" She said happily.

Thrint smiled and slipped out of the bone crushing hug.

"I'll take that as a thank you," he said.

The trio continued to walk down the sidewalk and Moonkek was happily eating the treats Thrint got her. Shi stopped by an open trail that led to an old and large oak tree that could be seen even all the way by the sidewalk. "Hey guys how about we go and see the oak tree."

Both of them turned around and Moonkek raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I want to see if there are any fairies surrounding it," Shi said with a bright smile.

"Shi, fairies don't exist," Moonkek said gently.

"Oh come on you don't know that!" Shi complained.

"Shi is right there's no proof that fairies aren't real," Thrint calmly said as he started to walk down the trail. Shi started to follow him while Moonkek stayed behind.

"Don't tell me you believe in them too?" Moonkek asked.

Thrint turned around to look at her.

"Well I don't believe in them but I haven't seen any evidence that they aren't real so that always leaves the chance that they might be real," Thrint explained and he continued to walk.

"So come on Moonkek, just humor us," Shi said. Moonkek sighed and shifted her feet back and forth before reluctantly following them. Shi smiled since Moonkek finally decided to come and happily started walking again. Both Thrint and Shi walked calmly to the tree unaware of Moonkek as she glanced at their surroundings nervously. She would never admit it to her friends but the oak tree they were walking to scared her.

It was the only thing that ever freaked her out not even cockroaches scared her but whenever she walked past the trail with the tree she would feel shivers go down her spine. Once they got to the tree Shi and Thrint stared at it in awe. It was the biggest tree in the surrounding parks and was over a hundred years old. It was very wide and tall and the most strangest thing about this tree was that unlike the rest of the park's forest, which was clad with Autumn's colors, it's leaves were crisp and were the color of rich green.

"Alright, let's look for the fairies!" Shi exclaimed as she quickly started to run all over the place close to the tree.

"It would probably be easier if we were here on a full moon at night," said Thrint as he too looked around the tree for any evidence of fairies. Moonkek just sat down crossed-legged and snacked on her sweets.

"Oh too bad then, how about we leave and come back later?" Moonkek said a little too earnestly. Thrint looked at her suspiciously as he finally noticed Moonkek's nervousness.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of fairies?"

Moonkek choked on her snack. "What me? Pshhhh, no, I just think this is pointless." She said as she nervously nibbled her chocolate.

Thrint walked over and kneeled in front of Moonkek.

"Are you afraid of being sucked into a portal then?" He asked.

Moonkek blinked in confusion. "What do portals got to do with fairies?"

"Nothing, just that the Druids believed that oak trees were doorways to other realms," he explained. Then Shi popped up behind one of the tree's huge roots.

"Maybe this tree could take us to the Kuroshitsuji world!" She said excitedly as she slid down the tree's root. Moonkek tilted her head.

"First I doubt a tree could take us to another world and second what is Kuro-shiy-what?" Moonkek tried to pronounce. Shi gasped and zipped over to Moonkek surprising her.

"Have you not been listening to my lectures about anime and manga and my most favorite of them all Kuroshitsuji!?" Shi exclaimed as she grasped Moonkek's hands.

"Err, maybe?" She said as she sweat-dropped. Shi gasped and dramatically pretended to faint leaving a confused Moonkek and a chuckling Thrint.

"Kuroshitsuji pronounced Kuro-shit-suji, it means Black Butler. The manga and anime is set in London, Victorian era about a young noble named Ciel Phantomhive who makes a contract with a demon named Sebastian Michaelis in order to get revenge for his parents' death. During the while they solve cases for the queen of Victoria." He finished wile fixing his glasses.

Shi then sat up quickly and smiled brightly at Thrint. "Bravo for the great summary." She clapped.

Thrint then stood up and took a bow. "Why thank you , providing information is my job."

Moonkek groaned at the twos silliness. As she stood up and stretched. "Look how about we leave and you can continue your lecture about Black Butler."

"How about we continue our lecture here tomorrow night and we also camp here just in case fairies pop out," said Shi. Moonkek froze but neither of her friends noticed.

"That's a great idea! Tomorrow night is a full moon, that's a great a time to see the supernatural," said Thrint. Moonkek just crossed her arms and tried to act cool.

"Yeah, you and Thrint can sleep here tomorrow night I'll just go and uhh, read about Black Butler or something," Moonkek said calmly even though she was just making an excuse to not stay a night here near the creepy tree. But Shi just gasped while Thrint sighed.

"Noooo! You have to come tomorrow night! I'm going to send you all the episodes to your IPod tonight and tomorrow night I'm going to bring all my manga on Black Butler for you to read," Shi yelled.

"She's right Moonkek you have to come because I won't be able to come tomorrow night," Thrint said. Shi gasped again and Moonkek looked at him in confusion.

"Why?" Moonkek asked.

"My grandpa has come to town and he's only going to stay tonight and tomorrow night so I'm going to stay with him so we can catch up," he said. "So please Moonkek can you camp here tomorrow night with Shi and look out for anything supernatural?"

"Pretty please campout with me? Pleeeeeaaassse?" Shi begged.

Moonkek didn't say anything and turned around to say no to them until she saw their faces. Both of them were doing the puppy face knowing that it was hard for Moonkek to resist. They almost looked like they turned into chibi as they looked at Moonkek.

"Pretty please?" They both asked.

"Err," Moonkek said. Their eyes only got bigger and cuter and she sighed. "Fine, fine, I'll campout with you."

Both glomped her.

"Yes! We'll have so much fun!" Exclaimed Shi.

"Make sure to get plenty of data on whatever you find," said Thrint.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Moonkek as she grumbled under her breath. They all started to leave the area and Moonkek thought to herself. _I better not regret this._

It was already late evening as Moonkek walked the streets of the dark city. She was in the poorest part of town but the people in that area were really close knitted and everyone know each other. This area was dim-lighted and was hard to see unless you grew up in that area. It used have the worst crime in that area until Moonkek's came and she kicked out all the criminals.

As she walked down the dark street she didn't see three dark figures stalking her. She stopped in front of a low small house that was hidden between two apartment buildings and it was really worn down. She took out a pair of keys and fumbled them as she tried to figure out which one was her house key. She then stopped as she heard footsteps coming. She pretended to not notice until the sound was only a few feet away.

She heard a leap and right at the last minute before her stalkers landed on her she moved out of the way and her attackers slammed straight into her door.

"Owwww." Moonkek laughed at her attackers.

"Nice try boys." Moonkek's attackers were three young boys that were still in elementary. The three boys stood up and rubbed their sore foreheads.

"How'd you know it was us?" The boy in the middle of the group asked. He wore an army looking outfit which was actually his dad's which his mom had remade in order to fit the boy. He wore a long sleeve black shirt with the top army shirt open and had on worn out blue and white sneakers. His hair was a midnight color and was pulled back into a small ponytail; his bangs covered his left eye which he copied from Moonkek. His eyes were also blue-green.

On each side of him were two boys who were exactly identical. Both had medium length green-blond hair with a blue beanie on their heads. They had on over-sized yellow jackets that went to their ankles and both wore white fingerless gloves. They wore blue jeans underneath and had on black laced up boots. The only difference was their scarfs; the right one was black with patches on it while the other was white with patches.

They always wore those scarfs even when it was summer. Their eyes were orange-red and they never spoke but if you knew them long enough you could just look them in the eyes in order to see what they were saying.

Moonkek messed up each of the boy's hair causing them to grumble and slap her hands.

"I'm older than you guys so I know everything, whahaha!" Moonkek gloated as she laughed. The twins sighed and the boy in the middle, obviously the leader, rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," he said as he crossed his arms and the twins copied.

"Keep that attitude up Clan and you won't get any treats," She said as she pulled out the bag full of sweets that Thrint gave her. All three boys eyes widen and glistening at the word treats.

"We'll be good! Right No? Right Ye?" Clan asked the twins, now identified as No and Ye. Both nodded enthusiastically. Moonkek smiled and handed the bag to the boys. Which they grabbed and started to pull out the sweets. She laughed and ruffled Clan's hair.

"Now you three head home now, okay?" She told them. They started running off and Clan yelled back.

"See you later Moonkek!" Clan yelled as the twins waved. She smiled and waved back and went into her house.

"Uncle? I'm home," she yelled into the house. The house only had four rooms, two were bedrooms, and one was a small bathroom while the last one was the kitchen and living room. She walked through the hallway looking at the pictures that hanged on the walls as she made her way to her Uncle's room.

"Ahh, welcome home Moonkek," an elderly man said. The man lay in the bed. He had medium length curly grey-white hair and he wore a white long sleeve pajama shirt and was under a heavy patched-blue blanket. He had an old book open on his lap with a lamp on his nightstand that let out a dim light. The man had light blue eyes which were filled with warmth for the teenager.

Moonkek pulled up a chair and sat by her Uncle. "Uncle, Shi has invited me to camp out, you don't mind do you?"

The man smiled and closed his book as turned his attention to Moonkek.

"Oh? Well where will you be camping?" He asked.

"By the old oak tree," she said as she nervously open and closed her hands. Her Uncle raised an eyebrow.

"You mean the tree where I found you?"

15 years ago Park Hau Pine found a small baby under the old oak tree and had adopted that baby a few weeks later. Everyone had always called him Uncle which Moonkek had been accustomed to hear people call him so at an early age she had called him Uncle too.

Moonkek nodded. "Yep, Shi and Thrint convinced me to help them find fairies," she said with a small frown.

"I thought that tree gave you a bad feeling," he said. Moonkek nodded.

"Yeah, but they gave me the puppy eyes and you know I can't resist the eyes," Moonkek pouted. Uncle chuckled.

"Well then I guess you want Skim to come with you right?" Right on cue a little white blur shot out and landed on Moonkek's shoulder.

"Hey Skim, how are you?" A squeak came from her shoulder where a little skinny mouse was. It nuzzled her cheek. Moonkek had saved the little mouse from the school's janitor when he had tried to kill it and it quickly became Moonkek's best friend. It had blue black eyes and the hair on its head curled up in the back. When Shi had meet Skim she called him an anime mouse saying 'it's too cute and clean to be a normal mouse so it must be from an anime!'

When Thrint met Skim he made it do several tests while Moonkek wasn't looking in order to gather data on her new pet. She had knocked the hell out of him when she found out he tortured her dear pet with tests just to gain more knowledge on mice and strange behavior.

"So you want to come with me tomorrow night?" She asked the mouse. It squeaked in reply. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well you should start packing for your little outing but before you do I have something for you." Uncle reached under his pillow and pulled out a small box wrapped in newspaper comics and had a black bow on top. Moonkek took the small box gently from Uncle's frail hands. She neatly pulled out the bow and unwrapped the comic wrapping. It revealed a small wooden box made from koa wood. Moonkek's eyes widen as she realized she seen the box before, Uncle said he would give her the box on her sixteenth birthday.

She looked up at him in confusion but continue to open the box when she saw her Uncles smiling face. When she opened it she gasped and covered her mouth. Inside was a gold necklace the little charm on it was a golden unicorn. It was standing on its hind legs and it had a black and white pearl in the center.

"U-Uncle," Moonkek was too shocked for words.

"Now I know I said you would get this on your sixteenth and even though it's a month away I felt like I should have given this to you now." His then got a sadden look in them. "I might not live long enough to see your sixteenth birthday." He then started to cough.

Moonkek quickly moved to rub her Uncle's back.

"Don't talk like that," she said; after a few minutes of coughing and rubbing his back, Uncle calmed down and took in deep breaths. He grasped Moonkek's hand.

"Now Moonkek, we can't deny that I'm going to die someday right?" He asked kindly. She only nodded sadly.

"Just... Don't talk like you're going to die tomorrow, please," she asked. Uncle just pulled her into a hug.

"Alright I promise I won't," he said and smiled at her. She smiled back sadly. "Now turn around so I can place this necklace on my beautiful girl."

She did as she was told and handed the necklace to Uncle.

"You know Unicorn's represent purity and even though you get into trouble a lot you always are kind to others and always have the right idea," he said as he clasped the necklace. Moonkek turned around and Uncle smiled. "It matches you perfectly. Now take care of it, it was my great grandmother's which was passed down our family for years."

"I will Uncle and thank you." She smiled and hugged him. "But I would have rather had gotten this on my birthday."

Uncle huffed. "Everyone's a critic."

Moonkek laughed and Skim scampered to her head and squeaked too. Uncle then kissed her forehead.

"Now get to bed you have a big day tomorrow."

Moonkek yawned and stretched as she made her way to the old oak tree. Shi was true to her word and sent all the episodes of Black Butler to her IPod and had ordered her to watch all the episodes before she came. She had stayed half the night up and had slept in her clothes she wore the day before, Shi would be disappointed once she saw that Moonkek didn't bother to change. On her back was a green backpack with brown trimming. It was filled with clothes, a blanket, pillow and her IPod.

Skim was asleep in her shirt pocket and the sun had just setted. Shi had texted her saying to meet at the tree once the sun had setted. Moonkek was nervous and she put her hand on her new necklace; she was nervous on staying the night by the tree but she had promised Shi and Thrint she would camp there with Shi and she was always true to her word. She was standing in front of the trail before she took in a deep breath and walked down the trail. She was glad the moon was bright enough to brighten the path but she couldn't help but feel uneasy.

She just knew something bad was going happen, didn't know what it was going to be but it was going to be bad. She was only half-way down the path before she heard a scream.

"Get Away From Me!"

_That voice! That was Shi's voice just now!_ Moonkek thought. She quickly started to sprint to the old tree. She halted once she got to the clearing. Shi was surrounded by four men in dark clothing. Two were had a black bandana covering their mouth, one wore a hockey mask while the last had on dark shades. The ground was littered with camping supplies; pots, materials for tents, wood for a fire and some blankets. Shi was dressed in blue jeans a light pink jacket and black gloves. She was holding a grey bulky bag close to her.

She looked terrified which looked weird on her usually innocent and smiley face. That made Moonkek's blood boil and she quickly got their attention.

"Hey bakas! Mind telling me why you're bothering my friend?" They group of men and Shi looked towards the area where Moonkek was. Shi's eyes widen and she quickly smiled knowing she was going be safe now.

"Moonkek!"

The man with the shades laughed as he turned his full attention to Moonkek. The man had several rings on both hands and a piercing in his mouth. All of them wore black jeans and different kinds of black jackets. The man with the shades had a crowbar and the one with the mask had a baseball bat while the one of the guys with the bandana had a long chain.

"Well, well, are you Moonkek?" The man with the shades voice sounded vile and sickly, like he always had a cold. Moonkek narrowed her eyes and started to get into a fighting stance.

"Who wants to know?" The man with Shades smirked and walked a few feet forward his men following.

"Were part of the gang you beated up yesterday and we want revenge," he stated. His men started to surround Moonkek but she stood calm.

"Well if you're with them you should know not to mess with me." The men continued to circle her.

"Well unlike them were way tougher and were not some punk little prissys to be beaten by a high school girl," the man spat.

"Oh? A sexist are we? Just to tell you I really hate people who judge a book by its cover," she spat back unable to hide her raising anger. The men stopped circling and the man with shades glared at Moonkek.

"Well Moony if you think your all tough shit come at us." He then aimed the crowbar he was holding at her. "After we beat you to an inch of your life were going to have a little… fun with your friend over there."

All four men chuckled darkly and Shi's eyes widen in fear again. That was enough to make Moonkek break.

"Like Hell You Will!" She yelled; she then charged at the man and punched him straight in the face sending back a few feet. This caused the other men to charge her. The man with the masked swiped down with the baseball bat towards Moonkek but she sidestepped out of the way and twirled around using a roundhouse kick and hit the man in the head. The man with no weapon quickly took his fallen comrade's place and tried to land a blow to her face. She ducked down just in time and punched the man several times in the gut.

After the man fell Moonkek had to move back several feet while dodging a chain. The man with the chain was several feet away from her and was spinning his chain. Watched the man spin his weapon and she tried to calculate when his next attack would be. She heard one of the men behind her and assumed it was the one with the baseball bat. She waited for the right moment to dodge.

The man with the baseball bat was only a foot away before he slammed down with his bat and his comrade sent his chain towards the girl and what surprised them both was when the girl dodged at the last second and the chain landed in the man's face instead. Moonkek then charged at the man with the chain with her fist raised to punch the living daylights out of him but only was a foot away when the other man tackled her down.

"Uffed!" The breath was knocked out of her as the man tackled her. She tried to pry off the man but it was difficult to do. She also had to try to dodge the chain too as it was aimed at her head.

"Ahhhh!" Moonkek looked towards Shi to see her backed up against the center of the tree. The man with the shades was walking towards Shi. His nose was bleeding and it looked like it was in a crooked angled. Moonkek felt her blood boil more at seeing Shi's terrified face.

"Leave her alone!" She yelled and threw off her attacker and threw him towards the other man causing both of them to topple over. Moonkek quickly jumped up and ran towards the two.

The man smiled evilly as he raised the crowbar in his hand over his head. Shi trembled; she was never this scared before even when she was once kidnapped. As the crowbar started to come down and Shi closed her eyes awaiting her fate. A sickening thunk was heard but blow did not land on Shi. She opened her eyes and gasped; Moonkek was standing in front of her, her right arm was blocking the crowbar and was bleeding badly.

She ripped the bar out of his hand and used the butt of it to smack his face while also punching him in the stomach. The man flew back a few feet and coughed. He stood up shakily as he looked at Moonkek with terrified eyes.

"What the hell is with you!?" He yelled.

Moonkek dropped the crowbar and clenched her injured arm with her other hand. Her eyes were cold towards their attackers and Shi stared at her with grateful eyes.

"Its simple baka," she said as she clenched her fist. "I hate people who prey on the weak and those who think they're better than everyone else just because they have power or are in better home." She closed her eyes. "I'm ridiculously poor, I admit that, but just because I'm poor it doesn't mean I won't try my best in everything even if I might fail I won't give up!" Her eyes shot opened and she brought her arm up still having her other hand on it. "That's why I'm always trying and always training because my friends and family need someone to protect them and if that means I have to beat the best then I will! I'll become the best of the best!" She yelled her eyes were filled with power and bravery and she smirked at them.

Shi smiled and went over to the side to stand by Moonkek to show her support. She knew Moonkek would have come through at the end and for some reason she noticed that Moonkek seemed more energized than usual; could it be from the tree? Moonkek turned her head towards Shi and smiled and she in turn smiled back. Just when it felt like everything was going to be smooth sailing the tree somehow stretched and opened a mouth surrounding Moonkek and chomped her.

Shi stared in shock before quickly turning to the tree seeing a struggling Moonkek. She looked panic and she only had her left arm out trying to open up the tree's mouth. She then looked at Shi.

"HELP!" She yelled. Shi snapped out of her shock and her face changed with a look of determination.

"I'm coming!" Shi ran as fast as she could towards Moonkek while dodging wild roots that were coming from the ground. She was only five feet away when a wall of roots popped from the ground. Shi stretched her arm out through the wall and she winced in pain as small vines wiped her face and arm.

"Take my hand!" She yelled.

Moonkek removed her hand from the tree's mouth and tried to reach for Shi's hand. They were only a few inches apart but it wasn't enough. Shi pulled her hand back confusing Moonkek but it quickly reappeared with her bag in hand.

"Grab the other strap and I'll pull you out," she said.

"O-okay!" Moonkek said as she struggled against the tree. She reached out and was able to grab the bag's strap and smiled thinking she would get out of this. Shi smiled too and started to pull but her strap was cut by one of the roots. Everything slowed around both girls as they saw the cut strap fall and Moonkek got more sucked in. Without warning the tree quickly swallowed her and then all the roots and vines disappeared.

Shi looked shocked as she stared at the area where her friend was swallowed and she sank to her knees.

"M-Moonkek..." Her friend who was just by her was gone. Shi trembled and tears started to fall; she first started to mumbled but then she yelled and screamed at her lost friend.

"MOONKEK!"

**Alright a Black Butler fanfiction! I started to write this just to help me take a break from Danny Phantom. So far I like how this turned out and I hope you readers like it too. I have no idea why I setted this in Las Vegas, I was just looking for some city for my character and her friends. If any of you are wondering why I named my OC Moonkek it's because I like the word Mooncake and I wanted to make character have a weird name so I changed the spelling some. If any of you readers here are reading my Danny Phantom and Young Justice fanfic I am working on chapter five right now. **

**So I hope you enjoyed this and please review~**


	2. Mistaken Killer

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Mistaken Killer**_

"Stupid Tree! Let Me Go!"

Through darkness a cried could be heard from one very, very, pissed off teenager. Moonkek was right now going through a portal and was not having a joyous experience of it. You would think going through a portal would be fun and painless but noooooo, it just had to be terrible for our little Moonkek.

The world around Moonkek was dark and creepily alarming. It was like moving through water, slow yet fast if you were being pulled down quickly. There were glowing little air bubbles that went past her and she would have been interesting in watching the glowing bubbles but was distracted at the moment as the tree's vines pulled her more down at increasing speeds.

Moonkek was pretty sure she was moving through some kind of water but was able to breathe somehow. The tree's vines were glowing too and the vines kept tightening their grip on her the more she struggled. She was pretty sure she was going have some nasty bruises in the morning.

Moonkek was strangely not in a state of panic. Probably too pissed off and in absorbed in her anger to worry about anything else. Well she was until she noticed something.

As she struggled she was able to pull her arm up just in time to see her arm to disintegrate into blue diamond shape sparks and then quickly come back.

Her struggled stopped for a moment as she registered what just happening.

_THAT can't be good_. She thought before she resumed her struggle a little more frantic and panicked than before. Her body kept disintegrating and regenerating at on and off times; she was also starting to have her vision fade due to blood loss from the wound she received on her arm before she was "eaten" by the tree. She was seeing she was struggling in vain and felt on the verge of fainting, which she would have if she didn't felt something wet.

She shivered and snapped her head around to see a large glowing pink tongue. She assumed it belonged to the tree and she felt her second wind coming and her new found rising anger from the fact that the tree. Had. Licked. Her…

Disgusting!

She was able to turn somewhat around to attempt to fight off her new slimy foe but was left in an awkward half turn. She cursed herself for not thinking that through and was soon meet with the slimy appendage licking half of her face, leaving slime. She blinked in shock and then heard the tree purring. She blinked again and closed her eyes as she felt her anger start to steam.

"Don't tell me… You're a perverted tree aren't you!?" She yelled-asked the tree; the only reply she got was more purring. "Great I got eaten by a sick, pervert tree… Can this day get any better!?" She yelled sarcastically.

She once again pulled at her restraints and was able to lean back far enough to dodge the tongue. Imagine the Matrix when Milo backbends to dodge the bullets except in a half-turn position. Moonkek could only stay in that position for so long and she soon felt sweat go down her face as she avoided the pervert's tree tongue. The tip of the tongue almost touched her cheek but it flinched in pain and retreated quickly. Moonkek quickly snapped up and sighed in relief.

She heard a hiss coming from her shirt pocket and saw Skim hissing at the wet foe. She smiled.

"Good job Skim!" The little mouse looked up at her and squeaked. They both heard a growl and looked at the direction to where the tongue was.

It had a small cut and was bleeding from where Skim had bit it and was now glowing a dark red. The vines and bubbles were now glowing red too; the already dark dimension now seemed darker than before. The vines felt like they caught on fire and were now burning Moonkek. She closed her eyes in pain and gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming. Skim then squeaked loudly and dived down deeper into her pocket.

Moonkek opened one eye to see the tongue go into a mouth made only of sharp teeth and was placed into a smile. She gulped in fear as she saw the mouth slowly open and made its way to her slowly. But she took in several breaths to calm down and stared straight at the mouth.

"If you think eating me is going to kill me, think again! I'll gladly take on this challenge." She pulled at the vines that were turning into ash and spread out her arms and legs with a face of determination.

"Bring it on."

With that said the mouth opened revealing a blinding white light and chomped down.

Somewhere in a forest close to London, sunlight poured through the crisp leaves of an oak tree where the sun's rays landed on the face of a high schooler. She was asleep on the ground close to the base of the tree and was bruised and battered. The sunlight landed on her eyes causing her to wince and wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes but moved her hand up to block the sunlight.

She groaned as the sun disturbed her and slowly sat up. She was in a daze and was slowly gathering her thoughts. She put her right hand to her head as she groaned and saw the gash on her arm.

"I guess that means that wasn't some nightmare." She mentally groaned as she said that. She shakily stood up but clumsily and quickly went towards the tree to support her weight. She felt light-headed due to blood loss but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She felt something in her shirt pocket move and looked down to see Skim poking out his head.

"Hey pal." She placed her hand down near the mouse which swiftly climbed on and went to her shoulder sniffling her worriedly. She chuckled and patted her pet mouse. "I'm fine buddy but do you have the number for the truck that hit me?" She asked.

But she soon frowned. "Or should I say tree?"

She looked at the tree she was leaning on and instantly recognized it. She felt something click and instantly kicked the tree.

"You baka tree! Why the hell did you eat me and left Shi all alone!?" She questioned the tree. It was quiet for several long painful minutes and the tree was silent. You could only here the wind howl by. Moonkek growled and kicked the tree again.

"Answer me tree!" She only got more silence. She could feel a vein pop from her anger towards the dumb tree. "Look here I want to know why would you eat me and send me to God knows… Where?"

For the first time, Moonkek actually looked at her surroundings and she noticed how she was in much more thick part of a forest and that there were no trails around. She also noticed how the air smelt cleaner and how the plants seemed more fertile than the ones back home. She looked back at the tree and decided to give it a shot once more in questioning the tree. She put her hands on her hips and glared at the tree.

"Okay, are you going tell me where I am or I'm gonna have to find out myself?" She once again only received silence. She sweat-dropped as she questioned her mental health. She then crossed her arms. "Fine won't tell me? Then I'll figure it out myself."

With that she turned on heel and attempted to leave until she heard Skim squeak. She looked at him and saw him pointing with his tiny paw at a grey bulky bag.

Moonkek recognized it. It was the bag Shi gave her to try to pull her out when the tree got her, but her strap was cut by the tree's vines. She walked over to it and decided to look through it, to see if there was anything to help her. After she opened the bag, she face-palmed. In it was Shi's whole collection of Kuroshitsuji manga.

"Couldn't you have handed me a bag with food and supplies and not manga?" She asked her absent friend. Moonkek sighed and through the bag full of manga over her shoulder. "Well there's nothing much I can do but carry these books; at least I have something to read." She said as she started making her way through the forest. Skim squeak in reply.

"Plus I bet Shi would kill me if I lost her whole collection." She shivered at the thought of what would happen if she did see Shi again without her books. She remembered one time when Shi was reading one of her books during class and the teacher took it away. She had an evil glint in her eye during that whole period and everyone was well five feet away from her. Moonkek wasn't sure what happened but after school the teacher had come up to their little group shakily and gave Shi her book back and when Shi smiled and gave her thanks he looked like he was going into shock and quickly ran to his car and sped off.

Both Moonkek and Thrint made a mental note to take well care of Shi's manga and to never lose her books.

As Moonkek walked through the forest she noticed how the leaves were freshgreen showing that it was summer. She raised an eyebrow at her next thoughts.

_Maybe the tree took me to another part of the world where the air is cleaner and where its summer time now_. She brought her hand to chin as she continued her thoughts_. If that's the case then all I have to go is go to the police, tell them my name and they can take me home._

That thought relieved the teenager some at the thought she would be able to get home easily. As she walked she saw the trees starting to thin out making it easier to see what was ahead. Skim was back on her head looking around and with ears and eyes alert in order to see if anything was close by that could harm his owner. His ears tilted and far away he could hear sounds of civilization; he squeaked loudly getting Moonkek's attention and jumped off her shoulder to a low branch.

Moonkek heard Skim's loud squeak and turned her head to face the small creature. She walked over to Skim and bended down to face her pet.

"Did you hear something Skim?" Skim only replied with a squeak again and started to hurry off in the direction where he could hear people. Moonkek quickly followed the mouse as he wound his way through the thick forest but stayed in sight for Moonkek so she wouldn't lose track of where he was going. He stopped at some trees and climbed up one of them to another low branch. Moonkek stopped by her pet and looked around.

"What did you hear?" She asked. Skim pointed his face to where he heard the sound; Moonkek looked at the area and she could hear loud people and some cars. Her face brightened as she realized she was near civilization. She stretched her arm out to Skim who ran on and perched himself on her shoulder. She patted her little friend.

"Good job little buddy." She smiled. She pushed her way through the bushes thinking about how relieved she would be once she saw people.

"The first thing I'm going to do when we get home is buy us a nice cool, icy, frozen-" She stopped mid-sentence at the sight she saw. True she was in a city of some sort except something was way different. She wasn't in modern day Las Vegas or any modern city she visited before. She wouldn't have even mind if she was in another part of the world, it was just nothing was modern; everything she saw looked like old-style Victorian era, London.

"-yogurt."

She finished her sentence as she stepped over a large bush in order to get out of the forest. Her mouth was agape as she looked at the buildings in front of her. The buildings looked like they belonged in a history book except they were actually in color and didn't look worn down. The ground was made of cobblestone and dirt instead of concert. The lamps along the road looked like they had candles instead of light bulbs. They people were dressed in old Victorian clothing and some who passed her looked at her strangely or hurried by.

She was so focused on the buildings that she didn't see a speeding carriage moving towards her direction.

"WATCH OUT!" Moonkek turned her head to the sound of someone yelling and yelped in surprise when she quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting ran over. This caused her to trip and land on her butt. She glared at the moving carriage and shook her fist at it.

"Watch where you're going baka!" She yelled at the driver. The driver turned his head back.

"Sorry miss!" He yelled back; he almost ran into some kids and they yelled as he almost lost control. The driver shapely turned and disappeared around the corner. Moonkek sighed as she moved more to the side so she wouldn't get run over.

_And I thought my Driver's Ed teacher was a bad diver_. She moved more into the city staying close to the side and to try not to gather any attention. Which was epicly failing. There was more people the further she went into the city and all of them were looking at her and pointing fingers. Some kids with their mothers would sometimes walk by her and she would hear them say things like "Why's the girl dressed weird?" "Is that a rat on her shoulder?" "Why's she beat up?"

Their mothers would only say "don't get close to that poor girl" and then ushered their child away from her. She snorted at them not really caring what they were saying. Right now she was worried on where she was and when she was. She could tell it was Victorian era but wasn't quite sure in which city. Her brain was trying to register what was happening but it was in a state of denial.

She knew she was in a whole different timeline or some weird dimension but which one was hard to tell. She was hoping this was just some convention she landed in where they did historic events like the ones her Uncle brought her to when she was little. But the chances of that being true where only ooh, I don't know, negative 50 percent. She closed her eyes as she went into her thoughts and tried not to have a panic attack in the middle of the city. She finally stopped in front of a little toyshop while she was in her thoughts before she breathed in deeply and rubbed her temples.

"Look it's one of Phantom's new better rabbits!"

_Huh?_ Moonkek opened her eyes to see three little children looking into the toyshop's window, the one she was in front of. She looked into the window and towards the direction to where the children were looking at the toys. The stuffed toy rabbits wore a top-hat, had a little earring in their ear and a little bow tied around their neck. Moonkek's brow furrowed as and she placed a finger on her chin.

_Why does that name and toy seem familiar? _She knew she heard it before but from where? She looked at the window again and for the first time noticed her appearance. The window reflected what she looked like and she was in pretty bad shape. Her over-shirt was in rags and her shirt underneath had cuts showing bruises the vines made and was dirty, her pants were even more ripped and the cut on her arm was crisp with dried blood. Her face was dirty and her hair had small knots.

To best describe it, she looked like she was dragged through shards of glass and mud while dodge balls and paintballs were being thrown and shot at her.

Moonkek stared, a little shocked, at her appearance for a few moments before breaking out in a grin and chuckling lightly to herself.

"Well it looks like I went through hell and back doesn't it?" She asked Skim as she smiled. Skim squeaked happily as he too was chuckling at Moonkek's appearance.

As Moonkek laughed at herself a certain butler in a black tail-coat rushed past her. The man had slick black hair and red-rose colored eyes. His skin was pale but was not sickly like. He was in a rush to complete his latest task his master had set for him which he would surely complete before his master's return to the London Townhouse. He had already completed the first part in creating a suspect list, now he just had to question every physician.

The man looked down at his clock before he smirked.

_Ahhh, I am making excellent time. As soon as I am done with this I can hurry home and prepare tea and desserts for everyone_. The man thought to himself.

He would continue to hurry but a strange laughter was heard which caught his attention causing him to slow down. Normally hearing laughter wouldn't cause him to stop his task but this laugh sounded different. The man with raven hair turned around to see where he had heard the laughter and saw a strange girl by one of the toy stores his master owned. The girl was truly strange in appearance, for her hair was short to her ears something most Victorian women did not have their hair like. She could easily pass as a boy with that short dark brown-blue hair.

Her clothes were in rags and were something a women, even if they were poor, would not be wearing. Not only that but she was covered in bruises and dirt; she seemed to be petting something and after the man moved slightly closer he saw that it was a white mouse. Despite her strange appearance the strangest thing was that she was laughing and smiling despite her horrible condition.

_What a strange human_… The man thought. The strange girl then turned away from the store and started to walk off in a different direction. The man snapped out of his thoughts as he saw the girl depart; he shook his head and quickly turned on his heel and went off to finish his job.

Besides it was just another human, no one he would care to know later in the future.

Moonkek breathed in deeply and let out a long and content sigh.

She was sitting in London's park on one of the park's benches relaxing. After she had left the toy store she found an old newspaper confirming her suspicions that she was in Britain and was in London no less! She figured out she was in some strange alternate universe because she definitely saw a few kids with weird steampunk versions of Gameboys. As she thought of that she started to mentally pout.

_Ahhhh, those weird Gameboys look so cool! I totally want one. I wonder if they have a Legend of Zelda game for it._ Moonkek thought as she continued to relax. Skim was back in her pocket sleeping and Moonkek was wondering if she should take a nap. She needed her strength and she would need to figure out who could help her out; she was pretty tired anyway and she doubted anybody would disturb a strange girl like her.

She laid her head back on the bench and folded her hands on her stomach. She closed her eyes and sighed contently; true any normal person would probably be panicking right now like a chicken without a head, but Moonkek realized crazy things happened all the time and that it would be pointless to overreact.

She listened to the sound of birds and the wind that carried the comforting noises from the city.

_This isn't so bad. Things could have been worse_. She thought to herself. She slowly felt herself start to give into sleep but then out of nowhere a hand clapped over her mouth. Her eyes instantly shot open and she started to lash out everywhere to fend off her attackers. She didn't hit anyone thought because she was lifted into the air by two men, one behind her holding her arms and covering her mouth and one in front grabbing her legs.

The man in front of her was a man in his early twenties. He wore one of those hats you see a newspaper boys wear in movies, a brown open vest on top of a button up white shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had on brown trousers and on his feet was… White dress shoes? Seriously, who wore dress shoes when kidnapping someone and with casual clothes?

His hair was shaggy black and his eyes were green. He was frowning and struggling to keep the tired highschooler still. Obviously he didn't have any muscles in his arms if he couldn't control one girl.

"Jeez! Bloody hell! Can't this girl keep still?" The man complained. The man behind Moonkek laughed at the man as they moved out of the park.

"What's the matter Katmath? Can't keep even one girl?" The man teased his partner. He sounded slightly older than the man in front but seemed to be stronger since Moonkek couldn't flail her arms around as much as she would have liked. But she was able to piss off the younger man. The younger man named "Katmath" growled as she struggled.

"Shut it Mathkat!" Katmath yelled.

_Katmath and Mathkat. I am getting kidnapped by two guys who basically have the same name that are just reversed. _She sighed mentally.

She kept struggling as Katmath and Mathkat carried her to an old-fashion car.

"We need to get her into the car before people start coming by," said Mathkat. Moonkek started to panic.

_A car?! Aren't cars during this time all black? Does that mean… These guys have a black van!?_ She started to struggle as they got closer to the car. _Noooo! Kids are supposed to avoid big. Black. Vans! Never trust a man in a big black van! That's the number one rule!_

As she panicked about going into a black van (which they didn't have back then) Mathkat tried to drag her into the car while still covering her mouth but she was tough. She was able to grab the open-sides of the car door. She also bit down hard on his hand.

"Ow!" He yelled in pain but did not remove his hand. "Nice try sweetie but It's gonna take a lot more than a bite to get me to move my hand. Katmath put some effort into pushing her into the car!" He yelled at his comrade.

Katmath grumbled at him but complied with his order. It was getting hard for Moonkek to keep up a fight but she continued to try. Then a light-bulb went off in her head and she figured out how to remove the guy's hand covering her mouth.

She mentally grinned evilly as she started to act on her plan. She collected as much saliva as she could in her mouth before grossly licking-spitting into her capture's hand. The man flinched from shock and quickly retracted his hand back. He shook it in order to get the spit off while his face was twisted with disgust.

"Ewwww! That's not very lady-like you know," said Mathkat; his partner snickered at him but was soon having the same face of disgust as Moonkek gathered her remaining saliva to spit it into his face before yelling at the top of her lungs.

"HEEELLLPPP! Rape, rape, two men are trying to rape me! Eiiiii! SOMEONE, Anyone, Help!" She kept yelling as she continued to struggle and more fiercely than before. Mathkat quickly shoved her into the car, slammed the door and ran to the driver's seat. He jumped in and turned on the car before pressing his foot down hard on the gas pedal before speeding away.

While Katmath was putting metal to the petal, Mathkat was having a wonderful time trying to calm down the enraged teen.

The other abductor was a man in his late 20's. His hair was a short-shaggy brown and he wore a long sleeved-black button up shirt. He had on grey trousers and black shoes. His eyes were a dark blue and he had freckles that went over the bridge of his nose.

Moonkek was using every cheap shot she had to punch the living daylights out of the other man. She was able to get his stomach and shoulder the most but she was sadly missing his face in her punching equation. Mathkat had to duck or block in order to protect his face (didn't really care about his stomach). After few minutes of the girl's onslaught of punches and curses at him, he finally found an opening where he could halt her actions.

He quickly shot both of his hands up and grabbed her hands; he then placed both of her smaller hands into one hand and used his free hand to cover her mouth to cease her screams. But she then used her trick from before and spat in his hand.

He didn't remove his hand but he did growl and gave her a hard glare.

"Look here little missy! Stop squirming so much!" He ordered. She responded with a swift kick to his shin.

"Ouch!" He yelped and removed his hand so he could rub his now sore shin. Moonkek saw this as her chance to question her capture.

"Stupid baka! Why did you and your baka friend over there kidnapped me?! I highly doubt I've been in town long enough to make enemies all ready," she yelled at the man.

Mathkat tightened his grip on her wrists before he answered.

"Look, were just following orders." Moonkek did not like that answer and so she kicked his shin again. He grunted again and he restrained the urge to strangle the bad-tempered teen.

"Look! If I let you go will you calm down?" He asked. She stopped for a moment and looked at the man with questionable eyes.

"When you mean 'let go' do you mean you will stop the car and let me go? Or do you mean 'let go' as in you won't restrain me anymore?" She questioned. The man gave her a deadpan answer.

"The second one," he said.

"Then no, I will not calm down," she answered and then continued to struggle and kick the man.

He groaned from fustration; he was now trying to use his feet to stomp on the teen's feet in order to get her to stop kicking him. She would avoid the stomps at last second and would try to stomp back. The results were both of them trying to stomp on each other's feet while growling; it soon became a continuing cycle. Mathkat looked over his shoulder to his partner.

"Please tell me were almost at the base?" He practically begged.

"Don't worry were already here."

They passed a townhouse and turned into the driveway that led to the back. He stopped the car in front of the back door and quickly got out and went to the car's back door in order to help out Mathkat control the teen.

As soon as he opened the door the girl tried to jump out but only succeed in getting half-way because Mathkat had grabbed both her legs and dragged her back in. He swiftly maneuvered around the teen as she thrashed about in the car and got out of the car and grabbed the girl's arms and placed her tightly underneath his left arm.

Her head was facing forward towards the building but she didn't bother to admire the building since she was busy with trying to push herself out of her capture's arm or just punch him in the stomach.

She could feel her rage towards her captors but dame! This guy wasn't even flinching when she punched his stomach.

"Why does your boss want anything to do with me? Why are you following this jerk? Do you know who I am? I could twist your head off right now if I wanted to!" She yelled threats and questions hoping they would both get so annoyed with her that they lose their cool causing her to have a chance to get out of the guys grip.

Both men were getting frustrated with the girl's rambling. Katmath was gripping his hand in a fist and grinding his teeth. Mathkat was counting down to one trying to not lose his cool. Moonkek just continued to yell at them and soon added curses and taunts to try to frustrate them even more.

"I bet you two are just some lackeys that no one would care about if they died. Actually you two probably are the only ones who always get low jobs don't you? Ahhhh, poor babies never get any action; you just have to settle with kidnapping young girls? Haha! You guys must be the worse at your job then! I bet they don't eve-" she was cut off by the younger abductor's yell.

"I can't take this anymore! Can't we just knock her out?" He asked as he magically pulled out a log.

Moonkek raised an eyebrow.

_And I thought only Link could pull out items magically_. She thought.

The older man used his free hand to take away his friend's log.

"No Katmath, the boss wants her unharmed," he said as he throws the log over his shoulder. "She's gonna need to be in good condition for the mission the boss was talking about."

Both Moonkek and Katmath laughed.

"Dude, do you even notice the condition I'm in?" She asked the captor who held her.

"Yeah, she looks like trash!" Katmath laughed.

They both laughed then blinked, at realizing they were actually agreeing on something. They looked at each other and growled and gave heated glares.

"I look like trash?" She snarled. He growled in return.

"Yeah, you. Look. Like. Trash. And a slutty one at that," he stated.

"Is it my clothing? Because where I come from this is normal and way more comfortable than being suffocated! By a corset and wearing a less maneuverable dress," she stated.

She remembered when Shi got an old Victorian dress and corset and then forced Moonkek to wear it. She remembered she felt like she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen and that she could hardly even move in such a stiff dress (it had just gotten clean and they had used way too much starch). She had to rip the dress in order to be able to kick the intruder that had broken into Shi's house just to challenge Moonkek to a battle. She ended up using him as a punching bag for her pent-up aggression against the corset and dress.

"It's only proper for a lady to wear decent clothing." He looked at her up and down. "Obviously you are not one," he stated as he coughed into his hand.

She put her hands into fists even though she couldn't use them.

"I'll show you a lady! Just let me go and I'll kick some sight into your eyes so you can see me being ladylike as I send you to hell!" She thrashed about trying to get out of the man's hold and snorted with rage. Steam actually came out of her nose (if you guys haven't figured it out already she has a really bad temper).

"Like a thin-stick like you can actually hurt me!" he retorted back.

Both of them gave each other death glares and you could practically see the static lighting appearing between the two. After a little while of the two's small heated staring game Mathkat interrupted them.

"Stop it you two," he said as he looked at the two large doors. "Where here."

Moonkek broke the stare and looked at the door. She was so busy with her ranting and thrashing about that she didn't notice them walking in the building.

She gulped and looked at the man's hand as he opened the door. When the door was all the way opened Moonkek got a better look of the room. It was decorated lavishly with very expensive decor. The room was large enough to fight about 100 people; in the center was a coffee table with a vase on top filled with Baby's Breath close to the rim of the glass vase, in the center were Camellia's and at the very top were beautiful pink Roses. It had couches on either side of the table, a loveseat closest to the door she just entered and what appeared to be a chair that rotates around and was faced away from them on the other side.

They were all a rich velvet color; the carpet was a light red-brown and looked incredibly soft. The walls were dark brown with the bases being a dark red. On the left side was a fire-place which was lit with two large Chinese vases on either side. There were bookcases beside the fireplace and went halfway across the walls in the room. There were two other doors in the room, one was across her and the other was on the far wall behind the right couch.

That door was dark red and had two other Chinese vase by it on either side but had flowers and ferns in it.

"Boss, we brought the girl," said Mathkat.

"... Place her on the loveseat," said a feminine like voice coming from the spiny chair.

The kidnappers did as they told silently and placed the girl gently on the seat. As Moonkek was sat down she was surprised at the sudden change in their attitudes and she couldn't help but noticed that air in the room felt stuffier than before and it reeked with respected for the unknown voice. Moonkek didn't know why but she realized she was feeling nervous and she felt herself straighten up.

_Wow, their tune changed towards me as soon as we went through the door._

"... Good job boys. Now leave us," the voice demanded.

Both silently did as they told and left the room. Moonkek looked at them as they left unable to read their faces. She watched as she saw them go through the door and hearing a click from it after it was closed showing it was locked.

_Drat, I guess I can't escape now_. She frowned and turned her head back to the chair where the voice was. _Oh well, I rather be here to see who this "boss" and what he or she wants with me. I can always knock the shit out of those blockheads later._ She smiled to herself. _Besides I am rather curious in meeting this "boss"._

Long minutes of silence passed and Moonkek stared straight at the back of the chair waiting for the mystery person to turn around and face her. It was a few more minutes before she heard a loud yawn and saw two armms stretching.

"I'm so tired! And I thought they would never get here! And you got here just in time too," the voice was definitely female and the "boss" finally spun the chair around and faced Moonkek.

Moonkek's eyes widen at the women. Her face… Looked exactly like her own.

She had the same light-almond skin and dark blue-brown hair. Her hair went down to her shoulders though but it still had that wild look to it. She wore a dark brown and white dress; to the waist to her ankles it was dark brown and she wore ankle high black boots that would lace up. Around her waist it was lacy and the middle it was lacy white and went up to the collarbone with crisscrossed brown ribbon. The dress went all the way up to her neck and the sleeves were white and slightly frilly at the ends and opened wide.

Her legs were crossed and she had her head resting on her right hand while the other laid on the chair's armrest. Her eyes though were both the same color; both green-blue. She was smiling and seemed to have mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Uhhhh." Moonkek tried to form some kind of sentence towards the women in front of her but found no words coming out.

The women lightly chuckled.

"I bet you're probably confused," she stated; her voice sounded almost like hers except it had a British accent .

Moonkek just nodded still surprised that the women looked like her. The women rose from her set and made her way to Moonkek. Moonkek stayed seated in her seat, unsure whether to stand or just remained seated. The women though made her hand rise up instructing Moonkek to stand. Moonkek automatically did as what the silent commanded said; she was to confused right now to go against the commands.

"Well than lets clear some of the confusion with introductions first." She grabbed both sides of her dress and curtsy. "My name is Emily Starcrossed."

Moonkek wasn't sure if she should bow or stick out her hand to shake her greeting. So she went with an awkward half bow.

"Moonkek," she said. Emily smiled at her and took Moonkek's hand to shake it.

"Moonkek, what a cute name. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sweetly. Moonkek nervously smiled back.

"Thank you?" She said unsure what else to say. Emily then had an evil glint in her eye and in a flash she had placed a dark blue-brown wig on Moonkek's head and a large dark cloak on her hiding her arms and chest.

Moonkek blinked and looked down and gasped at how quickly this Emily person had done that giving her no reaction time. She looked at Emily who was still smiling and then forcefully spinned Moonkek around and pushed her towards the red door.

"Now I know you have a lot of questions but I'll have to answer them later after you get a mission from the boss."

"Boss? But I thought you were the boss," Moonkek said.

"I'm only the boss over those two boys. The real boss is in there and he is the one going give you the mission." Emily explained as she continued to push the teen to the door. "Look just roll with whatever the boss says and you'll live."

"What!? I'll live? What the hell do you mean by that and who the hell are you?!" She yelled. Emily opened the door and pushed her in.

"I already introduced myself but if you mean why I look like you then I'll have to answer that at another time. So, good luck!" Emily whispered.

"Ah, Wait!" Moonkek whispered yelled; the door the already slammed on her face. As soon as the door slammed a man spoke.

"Ah, so you finally arrived."

Moonkek turned her head around to see a man in his forties reading a newspaper while having his head rest in his hand; he was sitting behind a big oak desk that had papers all over it. Moonkek realized she was in a study; there were two leather chairs in front of the desk and a small bookshelf all the way on the right wall. The other side had a fireplace which was lit and on the mantel were a few pictures except she couldn't see them at the angel she was at. There looked to be two windows in the back wall on either side of the desk but the dark green curtains were closed blocking the sunlight to come in.

The room was dark from the lack of light but you could still see what was in the room. Moonkek stopped observing once she heard the ruffles of paper and looked at the man to see him fold his newspaper.

"Please sit, we have much to discuss," the man said. Moonkek nodded and sat in one of the leather chairs; she made sure to sit up straight to show she was paying attention even though the only reason she did this though was to lower the chance she would be killed. The man wore an expensive looking cream colored suit. He had dark brown hair that was pulled back into a pony-tail and he had side burns and a slight gote. His hair was combed back giving a clear view of his face. His eyes were dark brown and he sat with his back hunched over and his hands clasped over each other with a glistening red ring in the middle of his finger.

"I'm glad you're finally here Ms. Emily," he said.

Wait… What?

Moonkek blinked before she rubbed her ears making sure she heard right.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she asked; clearly showing her confusion. The boss smiled at her.

"Already working on your act, eh? That's good for tonight's mission," he said smiling.

Moonkek was really confused. Act? What act did she have to do tonight and why did the guy think she was Emily? Actually scratch that it made sense that he thought she was Emily since they looked alike but why would she have her meet the boss if she was the one that had to talk to him.

"Anyway to get on to business," the boss said. Moonkek was snapped out of her thoughts as he stood up and went to stand in front of the fireplace. "Tonight you will go to the Viscount of Druitt's ball where Lady Elizabeth is told to be attending to."

_Lady Elizabeth._ Moonkek thought as she placed her hand to her chin.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" She asked out loud. The boss looked toward her.

"Oh, forgot did we?" He asked the teen. Moonkek looked at him and blinked.

"Uhh, yeah?" She said hoping that wouldn't get the guy angry. He didn't say anything though and just sighed.

"That's alright considering you look like you just got back from a job," he said as he looked at the cuts and bruises on her face, everything else concealed by the cloak. "But it's nothing you can't handle. Right, Maddog of Venezia?"

"Yes nothing I can't handle," she said as she smiled to try seemed relaxed excepted she was anywhere neared relaxed. Actually on the inside there was a little chibi her screaming her head off and ranting. That was because out of everything that was happening she remembered that name clearly. It was the name of the assassin the Ferro family hired in one of the… Black butler OVA episodes…

_Holy crap I'm in the Black Butler world!_ This is when Moonkek mentally started to panic. _Great out of all the craziest worlds I had to be in I had to land in the world filled with demons, grim reapers, crazy cults and whatnot where the chances of surviving if you aren't any kind of crazy is negative zero! And to make matters worse they think I'm an assassin! _

She kept her face plastered into a smile as she let her mind wander with the ideas of being killed at such a young age because of crazed demons and stuff.

"Then after you finish gaining the trust of the little runt's fiancée's you will surely be able to get invited into the Phantomhive manor." the boss finished. "Do you understand your instructions?"

Moonkek nodded. She actually hadn't heard a single thing that came out his mouth but pretty much figured out was going happen because of the episode she watched. She would meet Elizabeth at a ball, wait a month later to finally be invited to the Phantomhive manor and then finally meet Ciel and Sebastian.

Oh, crap.

If she remembered right from the episode, Sebastian was pretty angry when the assassin in the show tried to kill Ciel when he was asleep. She shivered at the thought of Sebastian's cruel smirk in the show and dreaded the thought of seeing it in real life. The boss noticed her shiver as he opened the door.

"You're not catching a cold now?" He asked not really concerned. Moonkek looked at him and gave him a slight smile.

"Don't worry I'll get the job done with or without a cold," she said knowing that would be exactly what he would want to hear.

"Good then good luck on tonight's ball," he said as he closed the door after she went out.

As soon as it was closed Moonkek let out a relieved sigh.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Moonkek zipped around to see Emily in the seat she was in before sipping on tea. Moonkek stomped over to her and pointed a finger straight at her face.

"Alright you! Why the hell did you make me go in there if you're the one he wanted?" She demanded.

Emily calmly sipped her tea as she answered.

"Because you need a way to meet young Phantomhive and this is the best way to do so," she explained.

"Why do I need meet Ciel? These guys want an assassin and girly, if you haven't noticed I'm no killer," Mookek said as she pointed at herself.

"True you are no killer like me but you are obviously fighter." She reached down and picked up a few sugar cubes to place in her tea. "Besides they're both basically the same thing."

Moonkek crossed her arms and frowned at Emily.

"No, they aren't." Emily looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Yes they are." She blew on her tea to cool it down.

"No. They. Aren't." Emily put down her tea and gave Moonkek a look.

"Yes they are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES."

Both glared at each other. Soon afterward Emil's cheeks puffed out and she placed a fist to her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Hahah! I thought you reminded me of myself, Moonkek," the women said as she laughed. Moonkek looked at her but couldn't help but chuckle too. Emily stood up and swung an arm over the teen's shoulders as she laughed.

"Come, I'll explain everything to you as we get you ready for tonight's ball," she continued to giggle as she led Moonkek through a door.

Moonkek though felt herself choke on her laughs. Prepare for the ball? Oh-no, that meant dresses and the dreaded corset. Moonkek felt herself start to sweat as they made their way to her doom.


	3. Parties come with Crimes

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Parties come with Crimes**_

"You are not putting that on me!"

Right now Moonkek was dodging the hand-maidens that were trying to undress her. Right now they were in a medium sized bedroom; the bed was in the very back with a small window above it and on the right side was a small desk and other side a nightstand. They were near a full-scale mirror with the wardrobe on the side against the wall.

Emily was sitting at the chair that was in front of the vanity made of oak. She smiled and chuckled lightly to herself as she watched the scene unfold; the maids chasing Moonkek as she ran around the room in fear of the corset one of them were carrying.

"My lady, please calm down we need to prepare you for tonight!" Exclaimed one of the maids. Moonkek spun around the first maid that spoke.

"And I already told you that I am not wearing that and that I can dress myself!" Moonkek jumped out of the way in order to dodge the second nurse as she tried to tackle her but failed and tripped.

Moonkek could feel her anger boil but tried not to take it out on these girls. She grabbed an extra chair that was nearby and used it as a weapon/shield against the persistent handmaids. She even started to growl at the girls which made them flinch but they continued onward, determined to get the job done.

Emily finally sighed and got off the chair; she walked over to Moonkek and placed her hand on the chair lowering it. She looked at Moonkek winking before she looked at the maids with a smile on her face.

"Ladies, I can take it from here and help her, you just go off and continue your other jobs," she said her smiley face taking some of the tension from the room.

Both of the maids relaxed but Moonkek still held the chair threatenly up.

"But Lady Starcrossd-." Emily held up her hand silencing the first maid.

"Do not worry I can take care of things." She walked over to the wardrobe looking for a dress for Moonkek. "Why don't you two take the rest of the evening off?"

Both maids looked at each other.

"Really Milady?" Emily nodded.

"Yes so shoo, shoo." She made a "shooing" gesture with her hands. "Go enjoy yourself. I'll take care of things here."

Both of the maids smiled at each other before turning to Emily and curtseyed.

"Thank you," they both said at the same time. After they left Moonkek sighed and laid down chair and sat in it.

"That was close. Thanks for the save," Moonkek said with a grateful look.

"No problem, except you're still going have to wear a dress," said Emily as she pulled out a beautiful dress she thought would match Moonkek.

It was dark green and blue dress. It had several layers from the waist down, the first layer being dark green while the next one was dark blue and the rest down being dark green. The top half was dark blue and went to the neck and opened up some in the center before spreading out. There were no sleeves but there were plain white gloves that ended in a diamond shape not designed to conceal her fingers. She had white bow in the center of her waist and the cloth inside around the neck was white but was frilled.

"I won't mind wearing a dress as long as it isn't stuffy and you don't mind me ripping it if I have to, it's just I won't wear the corset no matter what you say." To make her point she glared at the corset that Emily picked up.

Emily raised an eyebrow at Moonkek's statement.

"Then what shall we use for your undergarment?" She asked as she tilted her head to show her confusion.

"Don't worry I already have undergarments of my own that I packed," Moonkek said as she pointed to her bags that were on the bed. "I'm glad I packed more than I thought I would need." Moonkek smiled as she was proud she packed extra. Her smile soon fell from her face though.

"Uncle and the others must be so worried," Moonkek said sadly.

Emily eyes soften and she walked over to the teen and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry; this must be tough for you, finding yourself in a whole different world and being mistaken for an assassin." Her voice was filled with pity.

Moonkek looked at her and titled her head to the side.

"How did you know I was from another world?" She asked. "And didn't you say you'll explain everything to me?"

Emily smiled. "Why yes, I guess we should start by answering whatever questions you may have but first." Emily went over to the vanity and grabbed a basket that was resting on top and brought over the chair to sit by Moonkek. "How about a little snack, I bet you and your little friend haven't have anything to eat yet."

She reached into the basket and brought out a slice of cheese and on cue Skim jumped out of Moonkek's pocket and landed on Emily's lap. Emily gave the little mouse the cheese and he started to furiously nibble on it while Emily smiled and Moonkek scoffed.

"Now you come out. Where were you when I was being kidnapped?" She questioned the mouse.

Emily chuckled.

"Oh right, I'm sorry for how those boys treated you, I did told them to be gentle with you," Emily said.

Moonkek huffed.

"They were anything but gentle," she said as she started to look through the basket for something to eat.

"Well again sorry about that, I'll punish those boys later for not listening to my interactions." Emily then leaned back in her chair. "But enough about those two how about we start with you asking me some questions?"

Moonkek sat back with an apple in her hand. "Sure."

She took a bit of her apple and chewed, trying to think of which question she should ask first.

"Why do you look like me?"

"Ahh, so that is your first question," Emily said as she grabbed a bottle of wine and a wine glass out of the basket and poured herself a drink.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea why we look alike, it could be some mere coincidence that we look alike and nothing more." Emily sipped her wine as she stated her thoughts.

Moonkek put her hand to her chin as she thought.

"Maybe the Black Butler world is actually a parallel world and you're the other me."

"Black Butler?" Emily repeated. "I'm not even going to ask." She took another sip and continued to speak. "I don't think I'm another you though, I bet we're not even the same age."

"Really? How old are you?" Moonkek asked.

Emily smiled and tsked at Moonkek.

"Now you never ask a lady that but since you're not a man I'll tell. I am 30 years old."

Moonkek looked at her in surprise.

"But you look so young," she said. Emily sighed.

"Yes I get that a lot but it does help with the job sometimes." She looked at Moonkek expectably.

It took a few seconds for Moonkek to figure out what Emily wanted to hear.

"Oh, I'm 15 years old."

Emily hummed at that.

"15, huh? I got a letter 15 years ago talking about this day and your arrival," Emily said calmly.

Moonkek's eyes widen.

"You did?" Moonkek asked. Emily nodded.

"Yes, I was 15 at the time I got the letter. It stated how a strange girl would arrive in London and would arrive by the oak tree."

"That's exactly how I got here! That oak tree in the forest ate me and spat me out in this world," Moonkek said with some disgust in her voice.

"You know there are myths about that tree," Emily said as she took another sip from her drink.

"Really?" Moonkek said with some curiosity.

"Yes," Emily said as she placed her drink down. "The myths go that every few years or more some strange person comes from that tree. Usually that person ends up in the asylum but sometimes one of those people end up being rich in one way or another. Usually those people seem to know something about the future and end up with millions."

"Well that makes sense; if they came from the future they probably knew something about the past," Moonkek said. "To tell you the truth I'm from the 21st century, I also know almost everything about this world too."

Emily got a glint in her eye.

"Really, maybe some of your information could help me out with my job."

Moonkek frowned.

"Look I like you and I appreciate you helping me but there is no way I'm going help you kill someone."

Emily shrugged.

"Oh well, I thought I would give it a shot," Emily said as she leaned back.

Moonkek rolled her eyes.

"Anyway let's continue with the questions," said Emily.

"Right; how about you tell me why I need to go to the ball." That was what was bothering Moonkek the most. Why did she need to meet Ciel? I mean it would be cool to meet the main character for Kuroshitsuji and his hot demon butler but why did she need to meet him of all people?

"Well you see the letter also said to send you to the Phantomhive family and that they could help you get back home. How they will do it I have no idea but that family is special."

"But that doesn't explain why I have to go to the ball; can't I just go to his house or something?" Moonkek asked.

"Are you crazy? I highly doubt they're going to let you in, they'll probably call the yard to come and take you away. You see young Moonkek, if you become friends with Lady Elizabeth it will give you a better chance in being invited into the Phantomhive manor and once you find yourself alone with the young lord you can state your story." Emily smiled. "Plus you can go to that annoying ball in my place."

Moonkek took a few minutes to take in everything she was told.

"But isn't it your next job to take out Ciel? I mean if I need his help why should I take your job in killing him because you know I won't kill and I bet these guys will be pissed with you if you don't kill him so…" Moonkek paused and looked at Emily's face trying to read past her smile. "Why risk your job or better yet your life in helping me when you know this could all end in tragedy."

Emily smiled softly and left her seat to lean against the wall.

"You know I don't really know, I mean sure I could be killed for not going on this job but I guess I want a break in from all the killing and just help out some kid that I only just meet." She looked towards Moonkek and smiled. "Even if I was told to help you from some letter I got 15 years ago I feel like this will all end well some way."

Moonkek wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't believe Emily was risking everything to help her, some strange teenage girl with no idea on how to act like a Victorian lady.

Emily walked back over to Moonkek and picked up the dress.

"Well then I think that's enough questions for now, so let's get you dressed up~."

"Holy cow."

Moonkek knew from the anime and manga that the Viscount had a huge manor but she didn't think it would be this big!

_Do all rich dudes have mansions as big as football fields_? She thought.

Her eyes were wide as their carriage went through the gates. Moonkek was in the dress that Emily picked out; she wore the wig Emily had first placed on her hair since Emily had said her was much too short and would not be considered lady-like or something. The hair was placed up in a neat little bun with a white ribbon tied into a bow and white rose in it too. She still had on the unicorn necklace that Uncle had given her and had refused to wear any other kind of jewelry.

She was wearing high heeled white boots. It made her three inches taller and she liked that; she liked it when she towered over other people; it was funny to her how people would react. The cuts and bruises that were on her arms and face were covered with makeup making her appear normal. She still had her hair covering her left eye though.

Emily sat across from Moonkek wearing a thick long hooded coat. She had the hood up concealing some of her face.

"In awe are we?" She asked as she smirked at Moonkek.

Moonkek looked at her with wide eyes her little mouse on top her head.

"Well this is the first time I have every being to a huge ass mansion and the first time for me going to a ball," she said as she picked Skim of her head and started to pet the little creature. "Plus I'm kind of nervous."

"That makes sense, the first time I went to a ball I was so nervous that every time I tried to talk to someone it came out in some kind of gibberish," said Emily.

Moonkek giggled at that, easing some of her nervousness. Emily smiled but she quickly turned serious.

"Now Moonkek there are few things you should remember." Emily brought up her fist and her fore finger went up. "One: try not to swear, people will not want to associate with you." The next finger went up. "Two: no matter what happens try to keep a cool head and act respectful, even if you dislike the person you're talking to." The last finger went up. "And thirdly: Do Not Anger any nobles are any of the higher class."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because people with money have all sorts of connections and if you get on their nerves they will end you," Emily said sternly.

Moonkek sweat-dropped and laughed nervously.

"I can't really promise anything since I'm naturally a hot head but I'll try my best."

Emily sighed.

"Well as long as you try." The carriage stopped and they both looked out of the window. Emily smiled.

"One more thing, Skim has to stay here."

Moonkek's eyes widen and she hugged Skim.

"But Skim is like my sidekick I can't just leave him," Moonkek pouted.

Both Skim and Emily gave her a look. Emily thought it was childish for Moonkek wanting to keep her pet with her as she went on an important mission. Skim just knew that Moonkek wanted him to scare some of the nobles while she was just far enough away in order to enjoy the show and not seem like she was involve.

"Look if a mouse is seen the guests will probably mistake it for a rat and everyone will probably go into hysterics," Emily explained.

Moonkek snickered.

"They'll go into hysterics just because of a cute little mouse? Man! Those guys sound like pansies," she chuckled.

Both Skim and Emily sighed.

The carriage door was opened and Skim jumped onto Emily's lap leaving Moonkek to face the ball alone. Moonkek glared at the little creature as she was assisted out of the carriage. Skim squeaked in amusement and Emily smirked as she waved goodbye.

"Good luck~." She sang as the carriage took off.

Moonkek glared were the carriage was moments before. After a few minutes of a heated glare she took in a deep breath to calm down and looked at the huge mansion's doors. She gulped as she entered the looming mansion.

"Ahhhh~ . What a lovely Song Thrush."

A man with medium length shaggy blond hair and lavender eyes stared at Moonkek in awe. He wore a white suit with an ascot tie accompanied by a red brooch. He wore white gloves too.

This man was Aleister Chamber the Viscount of Druitt. Also know to Moonkek as the most annoying pervert to ever exist.

After Moonkek had entered the mansion she was able to successfully avoid any attention from everyone in the room. For like five minutes. While she had been enjoying delicious chocolate cake will standing off to the side being a wallflower she didn't notice the Viscount walking towards her way until it was too late.

Right now Aleister was in a pose looking like he was going faint and was that sparkles surrounding him?

_Oh fuck, out of all of the Black Butler characters I had to meet it had to be this guy. _Moonkek thought as she mentally groaned.

Aleister moved a little too close for comfort towards Moonkek which had taken a few light away from him.

"Um, may I help you good sir?" She asked; it would be better for her to act naïve and not know what's going then actually act like she usual would. Usually if she wanted to be alone she would growl and glare and that would usually be the sign to back off. But since she was in the Victorian era and not the 21st century she could not.

The Viscount took another fainting pose and said 'ahhh' again.

"The Song Thrush also has a lovely voice as well~. The heavens have surly blessed the earth with such a divine creature~." Aleister cooed.

Moonkek almost dropped her fork at those words and was mentally gaging. Sure she liked a little mush but not this much! She breathed in deeply in order to not actually gag and placed her cake down on a nearby table finding that she had lost her appetite. She glanced at the Viscount.

"Sir it is rude not to introduce yourself," she said thinking that would what a real lady would say.

He finally snapped out of his dazed and he cleared his throat.

"I apologize, little Song Thrush, I was just so entranced by your beauty that I forgot myself," he said. He placed his right hand over his heart and bowed. "I am the Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber."

He straightened up and then held out his hand.

"And now that I have introduced myself will you tell me your name my little Song Thrush?"

Moonkek looked at the hand he offered and placed her hand in his while wearing a calm face.

"It is nice to meet you my Lord but to tell you the truth I rather you just call me by that name."  
Actually she hated the idea of being called that but there was no way in hell she was going give him her name or even a fake one, just in case he would come looking for her.

He smiled slightly.

"Well aren't you a little mysterious?" He said and kissed her hand.

She fought the urge to gag and swear as he kissed her hand; he then move to stand by her and snake his arm around her waist.

_Thank God for acting classes and theater. _She thought thankfully. If she never took those classes she would probably already be blowing her top.

"Now why is my little Song Thrush standing her all by herself?" He asked.

_Oh Hell no! He did not put 'my' in his sentence. I'm not anyone's baka and you better move your pervert arm right now! _The chibi her yelled on the inside. She remained calmed on the outside though with a fake smile on her lips.

"Oh, just enjoying the cake and relaxing not that much but-oh! Those women over there look like they want to speak to you," She said and pointed.

Aleister looked at the direction she pointed and while he was distracted, Moonkek stealthy snaked her way out of his hold and zipped off in the other direction. She stopped close by to the cake table and looked behind her to see that the Viscount had not fallowed. She breathed out a sigh in relief and relaxed for a few moments.

"That dress is so cute!"

Remember I said moments.

Moonkek looked around and stopped to stare at two people running away from a girl with blond hair set up in two curly pigtails and a cowlick that had a slight curl. She wore a red dress with long sleeves that parted at her elbows. By the sleeves and collar was white lace which also went around the bottom of her dress with a pink bow right in the center. To the waist down it parted showing pink fabric and white lace on the bottom and sides. She had on pink gloves and a red chocker and headband both had pink roses on it.

The two people went behind the cake Moonkek was nearby and hid behind it.

One was a young girl in a pink dress with white lace on the top and lacey white fabric on the bottom. A stripped white and black bow was in the center of her dress with a pink rose on top. She wore long black gloves a chocker that was pink with white lace and a pink top-hat with pink roses surrounding the bottom of it. She had dark blue hair that was set in twin-tales.

She had dark blue sapphire eyes and her face was set in shock.

The other person was a tall man which appeared to be a teacher of sorts. He wore a white shirt with a light brown vest with buttons on both sides on top and a light brown jacket over that. The cuffs were dark brown and the linking on jacket was too. He wore brown slacks and white gloves. He had dark red eyes and wore thin glasses; his hair was black and the hair on the left side of his face was tucked behind his ear.

Moonkek's eyes widen as she realized who these people were. The blond was Elizabeth Midford and the people she was chasing…

Were Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis.

_Oh my God. _She thought and then stifled a laugh. _I can't believe I get to see Ciel in a dress!_

She looked back at the two and was close enough to hear Ciel panicking.

"If someone was to see the head of my family dressed this way…" Moonkek heard Ciel say.

"Then the Phantomhive name would be ruined for generations." She heard Sebastian say.

She saw Ciel get wide eyed and flustered with embarrassment. Moonkek couldn't help put let a giggle out and she pressed a fist to her mouth as she tried to hold in her laughter. It caused her body to shake.

Sebastian sighed mentally as he watched his master start to panic at the idea he would be discovered. It also didn't help with the young master's fiancée being here, she could seriously cause problems for their mission.

"Hehehe."

He blinked in surprise as he heard a strange laugh, a laugh he heard before. He turned his head in the direction were he heard it which was over to his and his master's right. There he saw a young lady in a dark green and blue dress. Her hair was dark blue-brown and was put up in a little bun. She had her fist to her mouth and looked like she was trying to suppress laughter. She was dressed very nicely but something was off with her, he could tell. He knew he had seen that hair color before and heard that laughter before.

Sebastian observed her some and saw her turn her head towards them, giving him a chance to see her eyes. Her right eye was a rich dark brown but her other eye was concealed by her hair. She looked at Ciel just in time to see him ticked off at seeing Madame Red enjoying herself and not focusing on the mission.

This caused her to laugh a little out loud and quickly cover her mouth to suppress her laughter.

_So she is laughing at the young master._ He narrowed his eyes at the young lady. Why was she laughing at the young master but why? Yes seeing the master scrim with embarrassment was funny to the demon but why would this human laugh at him?

Sebastian shook his head to get rid of these thoughts. This human was not important and the young master would not care about her even if Sebastian told him she was laughing at him of all people. Even if he did tell him he wouldn't be able to do anything since they were in a middle of mission. But if he could he would probably demand why she was laughing at him and then put her in her place for laughing at him.

But right now he was focused on escaping from Lady Elizabeth.

Moonkek breathed in deeply to calm her giggles. After she was calm she turned her attention back to Ciel and Sebastian just in time to see them running away from Elizabeth once again.

Moonkek smiled to herself and quickly fallowed after them a plan already forming in how to meet Elizabeth.

She saw a waiter with a tray of lemonade and walked over to him. She tapped they waiter's shoulder causing him to turn around.

"Excuse me sir but that young lady in the red dress over there requires lemonade," she said as she pointed towards Elizabeth.

The waiter looked towards Elizabeth and nodded.

"Of course," he said. He started to walk over and Moonkek fallowed a few feet behind.

Just when Sebastian was going tell a waiter to give lemonade to Lady Elizabeth he saw a waiter already intercepting her and the young lady with the strange laugh close behind.

Sebastian once again narrowed his eyes.

_The young lady got that waiter over to Lady Elizabeth. Is she assisting the young master? _He thought as he brought Ciel up to the balcony.

Moonkek smiled as she saw Elizabeth and she took a glass from the tray.

"You should try some of this, it's really good!" She said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blinked at her but returned a smile after she saw Moonkek's smile and took a glass.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked.

Moonkek nodded and smiled encouragely for her to drink it. She took a small sip and her eyes widen some and she smiled brightly.

"You're right it is good," she said; she looked at Moonkek's dress.

"Your dress is so pretty and cute!" She said. Moonkek smiled knowing her dress being the key in starting a conversation with Elizabeth.

"Thank you! And I must say your dress is so pretty too," Moonkek said. "Who makes your clothing?"

"Oh, that would be Nina Hopkins. All the clothing she makes is cute," Elizabeth said.

"Really then maybe I should get some clothing made by her." Moonkek said.

"But your dress is already pretty who made yours?"

"Oh, it was given to me by a friend so I don't know," Moonkek said.

"Ahhh, and I wanted to see if I can a dress as cute as yours," Elizabeth whined a little.

Moonkek chuckled some.

She was actually congratulating herself for her acting so well. She had to remember to thank her acting teacher when she got home.

Elizabeth smiled and then gasped.

"I just realized I didn't introduce myself!" She exclaimed; she curtsied to Moonkek. "I am Elizabeth Midford."

Moonkek smiled and curtseyed back.

"I am Moonkek Pine," she said. Part of Moonkek knew she probably shouldn't have told Elizabeth her real name but she was so nice and Moonkek didn't want to completely lie to her. So telling her real name shouldn't be so bad, right?

"Moonkek." Elizabeth pronouncing the strange name, rolling the name on her tongue. "That is a strange name. Is that name related to your home or does it have a special meaning?

Moonkek shook her head.

"No, it isn't, actually Moonkek is my nickname and I like people calling me that then my real name."

"Well that's a little unusual but your name is so cute~." She squealed. "Where do you come from anyway? You have a strange accent."

Moonkek tilted her head.

"Really? Maybe that's because I'm from America." Elizabeth squealed in delight.

"You're from America!? That explains why you seem so unique and mysterious!" She exclaimed.

Moonkek just furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Unique? Mysterious? You're the first person to call me that." Elizabeth's eyes widen at the statement.

"Oh, I hope I didn't offend you!" She said. Moonkek chuckled.

"No you didn't offend me actually I take that as a complement." Moonkek smiled at Elizabeth assuring her all was well.

Elizabeth sighed in relief and smile. Something caught her eye behind Moonkek. She gasped.

"The child in the pink dress!" She exclaimed. She ran past Moonkek and started to head to the cross-dressed Ciel.

"W-wait! Elizabeth!' She yelled and chased after her.

She was almost to Ciel but just in time a huge closet landed in front of her. She halted and Moonkek stopped right next to her. Moonkek looked at the closet in front of her and saw Sebastian standing up after his landing. He wore white masquerade mask with red swirls placed on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please gather around, for tonight's magic show will now begin."

Moonkek smiled to herself.

_Double score! I get to see Ciel in a dress and Sebastian doing a magic trick! Maybe this day isn't turning out to bad after all. _

Moonkek looked at Sebastian inattentively as she waited for the show to begin. Sebastian however saw her staring.

_Her again. _He thought.

Sebastian turned his attention to a Chinese man wearing a suit who was Lau.

"Sir will please assist me?" He asked acting like he did not know him. Lau pointed to himself.

"Me? Why of course," Lau said.

"A normal cabinet," he said as he opened the doors. "After I enter it tie it up tightly with these chains and after you are done use these swords…" he stopped and took one of the swords to aim it at the cabinet. "To run it through."

Everyone gasped at that but Moonkek lightly chuckled.

_Seems like you really like to draw attention to yourself. _Moonkek thought.

Sebastian got into the cabinet but did not close the doors.

"I will remain unharmed. This is no trick or illusion; get ready for a performance of true magic." He finished and closed the doors.

Lau then tightly bounded the cabinet with the chains and pick up a sword. He looked at with some hesitance and sighed.

"Well here goes nothing," he said. In a flash of an eye he struck straight from the top. Everyone gasped and shrieked. Moonkek smiled brightly and chuckled at everyone's reactions, since she knew Sebastian was safe she wasn't in shock but for everyone else it was shocking and that was entreating for the teen. Lau was fast and quick and didn't hesitate in his blows. After the whole cabinet was covered in swords it stayed like that for a few minutes causing suspense.

The chains feel to the floor and the door opened reveling an unharmed Sebastian smiling. Everyone clapped for the performance.

"Wow! I wonder what sort of trick he used," Elizabeth said in awe.

"Didn't you hear him he said there was no tricks or illusions just magic." Moonkek smiled as she said that.

_Plus he's a demon, he probably has super healing. _She thought. _Hmmm. If I shot him with a bazooka would he still be alive?_

Elizabeth looked around.

"I don't see the girl in the pink dress," she said. "Where would she have gone?" Elizabeth placed a finger on her chin as she thought of where the girl could have gone.

Moonkek just shrugged.

"She has to be somewhere, I'll help you look," Moonkek said even though she already knew where Ciel was.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Thank you Moonkek! Oh, and please call me Lizzy," she said. Moonkek smiled.

"Okay I'll call you Lizzy."

The searched for a little while together before Moonkek suggested for them to split up. Elizabeth said okay and had gone in the other direction while Moonkek went the other way towards Madame Red.

Moonkek remembered from the anime that Madame Red was Jack the Ripper and that she would be killed by Grell soon. So Moonkek decided as soon as she saw Madame Red she would warn her about Grell and suitably hint not to kill anymore. Well actually she wanted to blurt it out to Madame Red not to kill and she knew she was Jack the Ripper but they were in a public place and even if they went to another part of the mansion there would still be the risk that someone would overhear and call the yard. So this was as best as she could do just warn Madame Red and hope for the best.

Moonkek found Madame Red on the balcony who was taking a break from the party. Luckily she was the only one there.

As Moonkek walked closer she realized that Madame Red was actually quite stunning.

Her red hair was beautiful and matched perfectly with her red clothing. Her red and black hat looked nice upon her head and the black gloves, chocker and the white fur resting on her elbows completed her image. Moonkek was surprised to see her eyes were actually red but there was one thing she noticed the most out of everything.

While Madame Red looked at the gardens her eyes held a deep sadness. Moonkek felt sad for the women.

_She lost two of the people she loved most and her husband and unborn child. _Moonkek narrowed her eyes at her next thoughts. _She goes and kills those women just out of rage if she keeps doing this she's going die and leave Ciel all alone…_

She clenched her fist.

"Well I'm not going let that happen." She whispered to herself and walked over to Madame Red, determined to convince Madame Red to stop killing.

"Madame Red?" Moonkek asked.

Madame Red snapped out of her depression and looked towards Moonkek.

"Yes? Do I know you?" She asked.

"No, but I was wondering if I could talk to you," Moonkek said; she placed her hands in front of her.

Madame Red raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Oh? About what dear?" She asked.

Moonkek gulped. _Well it's now or nothing._

"Well you s-," she started but was interrupted

"Just a minute dear," Madame Red said as she looked at watch she took out from a hidden pocket. She looked at the watch and sighed.

"I'm sorry dear but it seems I have to go," she said and started to walk past Moonkek.

"But-," Moonkek started.

"I'm sorry but I must go," she apologized as she passed Moonkek.

Moonkek mentally panicked as Madame Red started to leave; she didn't even get a chance to even warn her!

_Ahhh! Screw it!_ She thought forgetting about acting like a lady and went straight to the point.

"Madame Red you should watch your back when it comes to Grell."

Madame Red stopped and turned her attention to Moonkek.

"What?"

Moonkek crossed her arms and made her face hard.

"I'm just warning you Madame Red, if you even show slight hesitance in what you're doing Grell will kill you." Moonkek warned.

Madame Red was in shock and she looked at the teen in front of her. But she quickly changed her face to look calm.

"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about." Moonkek resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, if you keep walking this path you will die," she snapped; her eyes soften her eyes at her next words she said. "Do you want to leave your nephew all alone? He already lost his parents don't make him lose even more of his family."

Madame Red's eyes widen and she let part of her calm face fall.

"I don't know a single thing about what you're talking about and do not bring my nephew into this!" She snapped. Madame Red glared a little at Moonkek but she glared back.

"You don't know anything about this."

Moonkek sighed. "Yeah I might not know all the details." Lie. "But I know what you have doing and I'm just giving you warning, what you do next is your choice but remember the choices you make do have consequences."

Madame Red was wide-eyed and was shocked still. Moonkek calmly walked past Madame Red.

"Remember Madame Red watch your back."

Moonkek left a shocked Madame Red and walked straight into the fray of the ball.

_Please listen to my warning Madame Red. _Moonkek begged. She stopped in front of a pillar and leaned against. She sighed wondering if her warning would be taken seriously.

She knew she needed to find Lizzy again so she could get close to her but she wanted to relax for a few moments. Her encounter with Madame Red left her sad and worried. Sure she didn't know Ciel or Madame Red personally but she would be beating herself up if she did nothing to prevent a death.

She sighed and tried to relax. The only thing she could was hope for the best. The music started to play once again and the guests started to dance once again. She watched the people dance through half-closed eyes unaware of a man walking towards her.

"Excuse me my lady, but would you care for a dance?" A man said.

Moonkek looked towards the voice she heard and her eyes widen. The man who had asked her to dance was none other than Sebastian. She blinked but quickly put her acting skills on.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir but I'm not a very good dancer." Moonkek acted shy and nervous hoping Sebastian would by it.

But of course he saw through her act. Sebastian had to admit though her acting skills were very good but there was still something off with her, like she wasn't acting like she would actually would in a public area.

So he decided to join her in her little act. He plastered on one of his fake smiles and replied to the girl.

"Surely my lady you must be joking after all a beautiful lady like you must have some teachings in the art of dance?" He said sweetly. He always knew women liked to be flattered.

Moonkek just smiled shyly and blushed even though it was all faked. At least what he said wasn't as mushy as what the Viscount said.

"Well I know a few basics but I rather not embarrass myself with my awful dancing," she said.

_Besides why the hell do you want to dance? Don't you need to save Ciel from being auctioned off? _She thought.

Sebastian gave her a sweet smile.

"Why my lady, I am a tutor so I assure you I can lead you through steps without causing you any embarrassment so." He held out his hand. "My I have this dance?"

Moonkek slightly frowned. She was hoping he would go off already and save Ciel. She sighed seeing as Sebastian hadn't left and decided what the heck.

She acted shy again and accepted his hand.

"A-alright."

Sebastian smirked and led her to the dance floor. He bowed to her and she curtsied back; he placed his right hand on her waist while he held up her right hand. Moonkek placed her left hand on his right shoulder and the two started to dance.

_Well she certainly is better than the young master. _Sebastian thought.

_Holy crap I'm dancing without stepping on his foot! _Moonkek thought pleased with herself for so far not messing up. She never danced like this before and for the first time experience it was actually quite fun.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the girl. He actually only asked her for a dance so he could figure out who she was and why she seemed to have an interest in the young master and Madame Red. Yes he saw her talking to Madame Red and somehow absenting the women. He looked at her for a few moments longer before he noticed that certain parts of her face seemed to be heavily covered with make-up.

Curious he asks her about it.

"My, you seem to be wearing a lot of make up my lady. Hiding something are we?" He asked.

Her eyes narrowed some at that and she looked down.

"You noticed?" She asked still acting naïve.

He smirked and said yes.

_Dame you just had to be observant didn't you? _She cursed in her head.

"W-well you see I feel down in my uncle's gardens while I was taking a walk and feel in a rose bush. I got some bad cuts and bruises so I covered it up so it wouldn't be so bad." She laughed nervously.

_That laugh again where did I hear it before? _He thought. He then smelt something strange from the women like an animal scent. It smelled like mouse. He looked at her one more and then realized who she was.

It was the women in the rags from the city! Her hair was exactly the same color, she was wearing makeup to cover her scrapes and she had a scent of a mouse exactly like that women that had the mouse on her shoulder.

Sebastian looked at her curiously._ A woman from the streets doesn't just become a noble woman within a day. _He thought. _Who is she?_

Moonkek looked up to see Sebastian staring at her.

"Sir it is rude to stare," she said calmly.

He snapped out of his little thinking cloud and smiled in apologize.

"I am sorry my lady, I did not notice, it's was just that you look like someone I meet before." Well that was half a lie.

Moonkek tilted her head to the side.

"I look like someone you know?" Did he know Emily somehow?

"Why yes but I can't place who that person was tell me Miss, where do you come from?" He asked.

Moonkek looked away nervously.

"W-well I come fr-."

"_Sebastian this is an order come save me"_

Sebastian sighed out loud as he heard his master. Moonkek looked at him before snickering at Sebastian's exasperated sigh. She guessed Ciel had called him and Sebastian was annoyed that Ciel kept getting captured. Luckily the song had ended and they finished the dance.

"I apologize my lady it appears I am needed elsewhere," he said and bowed to her.

"No problem dude," she said and then she realized her mistake.

Sebastian looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude?"

"Ah, sorry that's what people call each other where I come from," she said as she laughed nervously and shuffled her feet.

He looked at her curiously but didn't commit.

"Well then I must take my leave." He then turned away and quickly walked away.

Moonkek watched as he left and sighed. She knocked on her head lightly.

"Baka, remember don't use any modern words," she scolded herself. She decided not to waste her time standing there and started to look around for Elizabeth. It took her a few minutes but she found her on the balcony.

"Lizzy!" Moonkek yelled to get her attention. Elizabeth turned around to Moonkek walking towards her and smiled.

"Moonkek, did you find the girl?" She asked as the teen got to her.

Moonkek shook her head no. Elizabeth whined a little.

"Awww, and I really wanted to tell her how cute her dress was."

"Don't worry Lizzy I'm sure will find her sometime," she said but was pretty sure that wasn't going happen.

Elizabeth sighed and she saw something from the corner of her eye. She turned toward the other roof and rubbed her eyes.

"That's strange I thought I saw something."

Moonkek turned her attention to were Elizabeth was looking.

"Did you did you see anything?" Elizabeth asked.

Moonkek smiled a little knowing that the thing Elizabeth thought she saw was Ciel and Sebastian. She turned her attention back to Elizabeth.

"No," Moonkek answered. "You know what how about we take a break for looking for the girl and get to know each other better?" She said and smiled brightly.

Elizabeth smiled back.

"Okay, I would love to hear everything about you!"

"So did enjoy the ball?" Emily asked.

Shortly after Ciel and Sebastian had escaped the ball the yard had come and had shut down the ball and arrested the Viscount.

Moonkek was happy the Viscount was in jail but was sad once she remembered he would get out of jail. Elizabeth had told her they had to get together sometime and Moonkek promised they would and that she would write.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun I just wished I didn't have to act like a "proper" Victorian lady." Moonkek did air quotes when she said proper.

Emily giggled.

"Well at least you had fun. Did you meet Elizabeth?"

"Yup, she's pretty cool. I told her we would hang out sometime and that we would write to one another." Moonkek said as she relaxed back into carriage.

"Well that's good, hopefully you'll be able to meet Phantomhive soon," Emily said.

"I'll be invited in a month," stated Moonkek.

Emily gave her a questioning look.

"Remember? Another world and knows everything about this place?"

Emily blinked and then smiled.

"Oh, right. Now that you actually look nice I forgot you're from another world," she said and giggled.

A tick mark appeared on Moonkek's head.

"What's wrong with my clothing?"

"Ooh~ nothing," Emily sang and smiled.

Moonkek sighed and smiled back. After a few minutes of silence Moonkek said something.

"What happened to skim?" She asked.

Emily looked down at the little mouse that lay on her lap. The mouse was sprawled on her lap and had a bulge on his stomach and looked like he was in heaven. Emily giggled.

"I feed him all the cheese he could eat. He such a cute little thing and I couldn't help but pamper the little guy." She explained.

Skim squeaked out a content squeak then burped. Both Emily and Moonkek laughed.

"Well thanks for taking care of him." Emily smiled at her and handed the mouse to Moonkek.

"You're welcome." She said. After a few moments Moonkek let out a yawn, all the excitement that happened today finally catching up to her. Emily looked at her with soft eyes and softly commanded.

"Get some sleep you earned it."

Moonkek nodded slightly and relaxed against the carrageen window. Moonkek was on the verge of sleep but she thought of one last thing before the darkness consumed her.

_Madame Red please listen to my warning. _

**Yeeeessss! Finally finished! Sorry for keeping you all waiting my internet at my house is down so it will take a while to update plus I need to work on my other fanfiction (I'm already got some emails asking me to update on that). But before I work on that I want to work on the next chapter for this…. Maybe… Sorta… Ack! I don't know! **

**I really like both but so hard to choose which to work on! And school starts next week! Why cruel world!? Sorry wanted to kinda rant there.** **But thank you all for being patient and to make a quick** **note I'm going change the name of the story to "Moon's Bodyguard," I think it sounds why better. I'll also change the description once I think of a better one.**

**Anyway thank you and keep reviewing please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji only the OCs. **


End file.
